Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 5 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 8 }{ 2 } $
Answer: $ = 1 - 5 \times 7 + 4 $ $ = 1 - 35 + 4 $ $ = -34 + 4 $ $ = -30 $